Social network analysis is now used in diverse fields (e.g., data aggregation and mining, network propagation modeling, network modeling and sampling, user attribute and behavior analysis, community-maintained resource support, location-based interaction analysis, social sharing and filtering, recommender systems development, etc. In the private sector, businesses may use social network analysis to support activities such as customer interaction and analysis, information system development analysis, marketing, and business intelligence needs, etc. In the public sector, organizations may use social network analysis to support activities such as development of leader engagement strategies, analysis of individual and group engagement and media use, and community-based problem solving, etc.
Consideration is now being given to systems and methods for collecting social media activity information from diverse social media platforms.